Ky Kiske/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Ky Kiske. Guilty Gear ;Winning *Self: "You don't have the skills to deserve my name." *May: "My God, there are children in this tournament..?" *Baldhead: "Repent! Feel the fury of those you've tortured!" *Potemkin: "I understand the situation. Leave the rest up to me" *Chipp: "You certainly have talent, but you must learn control." *Zato: "Why was a criminal allowed to enter? This is wrong..." *Millia: "You've left the assassins? Please, let me assist you." *Axl: "Your style is interesting. Let's spar again sometime." *Kliff: "You're still rather tough, sir! Leave the rest to me." *Sol: "Sol! Why did you hold back!? Am I not worthy..?" Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "Impersonating an officer, are you? Sorry, but my men won't be deceived by you." *Sol: "That look you're giving me...I feel as if I haven't won." *May: "This area isn't safe. Let me escort you to the exit." *Faust: "Those unusual attacks...Have I met you somewhere before?" *Potemkin: "If you were unbound, it would've been a tough fight. Let's strive to be honorable public servants." *Chipp: "I've never seen such speed! It took me a while to adjust." *Zato-ONE: "If you continue to desecrate, you will surely regret it someday. Change now, before it's too late." *Millia: "Wh-Why do you say I held back? True, that wasn't my best, but it's the least any man would do." *Axl: "Regardless of the outcome, we still shake hands afterward. That's the kind of friendship I want to keep." *Kliff: "Thank you, my Lord, for the lesson, your swordsmanship is astounding." *Baiken: "I've not seen that kind of flawless technique before. Very impressive!" *Johnny: "It's a crime regardless of your heroism. When you wield this kind of power, you should use it for the right reasons." *Venom: "Conscience is born from your past mistakes and making things right. If you exhibit such conscience, there will always be someone to take you in." *Anji: "What smooth movement...If you hadn't given up then, I would've been..." *Jam: "Uhh...Maybe you shouldn't kick so high. Please...I don't know where to look! Excuse me!" *Testament: "If I lost focus for even one second, I wouldn't have been able to defend your continuous attacks. You were a dangerous opponent." *Dizzy: "I'm awed by your raw offensive power. With one wrong move I could've been..." *Justice: "...So this is Justice, the source of all our woe. What sorrowful eyes..." Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, May, Faust, Potemkin, Millia, Axl, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Robo-Ky: "It looks like your tactics are based on old data. Remember this: Humans don't stop evolving." *Sol: "What are you thinking about!? Our fight should be the only thing on your mind right now!" *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "Those clothes...! Haven't you insulted me enough!?" *Chipp: "You're the fastest person I've ever seen. It took me a while to get used to the speed." *Eddie: "If your crimes continue to pile up, you will regret them one day. Repent before it's too late." *Kliff: "Thank you for the match. Your swordsmanship is wonderful." *Baiken: "I've never seen your technique...You rarely gave me a chance to attack. I'm truly impressed." *Johnny: "A crime is a crime, even for a gentleman like you. Such power should be used properly!" *Venom: "Purify your sins and let your conscience be your guide. Someone will accept you for who you are." *Anji: "That was a splendid performance, but my sword dance is just as good." *Jam: "Um...You shouldn't kick so high. People's eyes tend to wand--! I'm sorry!" *Testament: "If I had lost focus for even a moment, I'd have been seriously wounded. What a formidable foe..." *Dizzy: "You're getting better at controlling your power. Good. Now if you could only hide your wings and tail..." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "You should tend to your wounds properly. Especially if you're a woman." *Slayer: "If you are truly of noble char--Huh. H-He walked off laughing...I wonder if I really won." *Bridget: "It is also my duty to ensure the safety of those who put their lives on the line." *Zappa: "It was just a hunch, but now I'm positive! Where did you buy the drugs? This is for your own good!" *I-No: "I didn't feel a hint of remorse in your eyes. You may be a woman, but I couldn't afford to go easy on you." Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "The king's sword is for justice. Not for mere ceremony." * "Restraint would be unwise." * "I rest on the throne... Not on my laurels." * "I have lost the Thunderseal... not my skill with a sword." * "To a fine duel." * Sol: "Please... a moment of your time." * Sol (post-''REV 2''): "You asked for this..." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "Please. Leave the fighting to me." * Sin (post-''REV 2''): "Sin! I don't want you pulling punches!" * Leo (post-''REV 2''): "There's no holding back, Leo." ;Outro * "You still must master focus." * "A fine bout." * "Good! We must do this again." * Sol: "Sol... Victory is mine." ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "They are modest to greed, generous to the truth of the world. When the heart is peaceful the seven seas cry. Rising Force!" ** "He who strikes first strikes last." ** "By biding your time, you have lost it." ** "Choose your opponents with care... Or suffer again." ** "I had hoped to avoid resorting to this." ** "Your blade is still dull..." ** Sol (final round): "At last... I have defeated you." ** Sin: "You've practically cornered me..." * Faust's Fists of Annihilation: ** "There is still much yet for me to learn about this world." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Forgive me for being stunned someone would be foolish enough to impersonate a king. Illyria's knights are not so stupid as to be fooled by a costume, however." * Sol: "Victory is mine, Sol. I trust you do not contest this outcome? A shame you couldn't show me your full strength..." * May: "Moral edicts on my part may fall flat if I've raised my sword against a girl--Oh, "lady"? M-My apologies..." * Faust: "O-Oh, have you come to your senses? That wasn't my intention, but perhaps it will serve for the interim." * Potemkin: "Your pride and determination are stronger than the steel you wear. When next we fight, I hope you will show me their true worth." * Chipp: "You thirst for a victory without compromise, and trust blinding speed to supply it when you should have relied on your mind's eye." * Zato: "You feel neither doubt, nor pride...nor even ego. You haven't changed, per se, but your soul has been given a blank slate." * Millia: "Stop you? No need. A knight's prestige comes from the number of contests, not the number of conquests." * Axl: "One can learn much from an opponent with a different fighting style. I hope I can serve as inspiration for yours." * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "Passion can strengthen your sword, but a blade controlled by emotion is madness. By shackling your blade so, you undermine your true strength." * Johnny: "Human nature, luck, and timing... The number of techniques, pales in comparison to proper spacing and negotiating... It seems I've fallen victim to your pacing." * Venom: "Every strategy has a blind spot. For each person with wicked thoughts, a wound goes unnoticed. Let me show you the righteous path." * Jam: "Uhh, um... If I may, perhaps you shouldn't kick as high... I really don't know where to look. I-I'm sorry--!" * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "Do you see now? There is no need for you to join this fight." * Slayer: "The leader must take responsibility for--wait! Stop right there! I'm not finished speaking...! ...Did I actually win?" * I-No: "You truly meant to kill me... Why do you harbor such hatred? I've no quarrel with you. What in the world are you...?" * Sin: "You haven't even mastered the basics...what on Earth is Sol teaching you? With your potential and proper training... I'd never stand a chance." * Ramlethal: "You're relying too much on power, like Sol... I confess, it's not very pretty. Perhaps I can teach you some basics-- Wait! Where are you going...?" * Leo: "Amazing... You're even better than the last time we fought. If you'd been this skilled then, you'd have easily defeated--what? What are you doing? "Sarcasm"...? Are you writing something down?!" * Elphelt: "That gun is from the Cyprus Project... How on Earth did you get your hands on it?" * Bedman: "That cold gaze still sends shivers down my spine... I did not win this battle, I merely escaped with my life." * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "In battle, you must observe what lies behind your opponent. If there is a path of retreat, then they may be wise. If there IS none, then they have naught to lose. Should you, however, see something they wish to protect, then you best concede on victory." * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "If your flesh is immortal, then I need only attack your spirit." * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "You certainly live up to your reputation... I have underestimated you." * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "It seems the rumors I've heard of the Shinobi have some truth to them... Though I must admit, I didn't expect meeting minutes between attacks." Category:Quote list